


Five Secrets Rodney Wants to Tell But Doesn’t

by RavenclawProngs



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawProngs/pseuds/RavenclawProngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because you don't get a clearance like his if you can't keep your mouth shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Secrets Rodney Wants to Tell But Doesn’t

1. _John’s a really good kisser: all soft lips and passionate little touches._ He gives fast little nips followed by gentle suction and licks. John’s tongue is very friendly and exploratory, too.

Rodney wants to tell because he’s convinced even the idiots he’s surrounded by wouldn’t take it as an invitation but a warning. However, he’s not stupid enough to do that, so he has to deal with every other priestess, princess and chieftain’s daughter devising some way to get her lips on his team leader.

He’s (mostly—okay, sometimes) okay with that because they get some of the worst kisses John’s ever bestowed: close-mouthed, impersonal and with John’s hands on their faces. Rodney doesn’t think John could give a truly _bad_ kiss if his life depended on it but those hands give him away every time.

John really is a very tactile person, he’s just very selective about who he wants in his personal bubble. When John puts his hands on someone’s face to kiss them, he’s reserving the ability to retreat and taking control of the kiss as well. The only time he touches Rodney’s face while they’re actually kissing is when one of them is injured but they need the physical reassurance of touch. The rest of the time John’s hands wander over Rodney’s waist, into his hair or under his clothes, letting the kiss ebb and flow between them.

 

2. _Jeannie’s first time wasn’t consensual._ He wants to tell both Kaleb and John because he knows that whatever the three of them came up with for the bastard would be a lot better than what he managed to pull off on his own. He doesn’t because Jeannie made him swear not to and however much he wants the guy to pay he loves his sister too much to deliberately betray her trust like that.

 

3. _Dr. Jackson is involved with General O’Neill, who is also involved with Colonel Carter_. Rodney wants to tell John so that he’ll stop worrying so much about the SGC taking his commission and removing John from Atlantis. He hasn’t because Jackson, and later, Carter, made him promise not to tell a soul. Now that Carter is in Atlantis, though, he wants to see if one exception is too much to ask for.

 

4. _John cries in his sleep._ Rodney wants to tell Heightmeyer about it because he wants to help John and knows she’d do a better job than he ever could. He can’t because Kate’s dead and he doesn’t trust the new guy they sent in.

 

5. _He thinks John would make an excellent father._ He never mentions this to anyone (but especially John) because he doesn’t want any women getting ideas (or anyone else asking uncomfortable questions.) John just looks slightly sad whenever the subject comes up around him and tries to talk about something else. The way John always glances in his direction when this happens tells Rodney that the only reason John hasn’t at least brought it up with _him_ is because the pair of them are biologically lacking in vital baby-making equipment.

Rodney’s been working on some uncatalogued Ancient medical equipment whenever he can get away with it because he hates the way the light in John’s eyes dies whenever he avoids talking about having children. Rodney’s pretty sure Radek suspects what he’s doing but Rodney’s never said anything and Radek knows when to shut up so he refuses to worry about it.


End file.
